


Amneisa

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Amnesia, Caring Dean, Castiel To The Rescue, Dean Blames Himself, Dean Has Nightmare, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frustrated Dean, Heartbroken Dean, Memory Loss, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Recovered Memories, Worried Dean, Worried Sam, reader gets hurt, reader has amnesia, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: A successful hunt in an abandoned house leaves the brothers worried and (Y/N) unconscious.





	Amneisa

Amnesia… She has amnesia…

Dean, Sam, and (Y/N) were on a hunt. They had to chase down some vamps and ended up in an abandoned building. Abandoned for good reason. There was a hole on the third floor they all avoided when chasing after the multiple vamps. As matter of fact, the job was absolutely completed when the incident happened. Sam went ahead back down the stairs, while Dean and (Y/N) walked slowly together, caught up in conversation with one another… Neither of them were paying attention… (Y/N)’s foot slipped and Dean only reacted fast enough to catch her jacket. He would’ve pulled her up, but he could her the wood cracking under his weight.

This building was pasted due to be knocked down.

They both hollered for Sam, hoping he didn’t make it out the front door yet. He didn’t. The brothers were yelling back to each other making a plan for Sam to go to the second floor to catch her. (Y/N) was holding onto Dean’s arms. Her grip must’ve slipped from sweaty palms or something because the next thing that happened… Dean will never forgive himself for... She slipped out of the jacket… Sam witnessed her hit the second floor and there was no time to do anything because with it being an old house the floor was weak and she fell through it.

Obviously, Sam made it to the first floor before Dean did… She was unconscious, cuts on her arms and face from the old wood surrounding her. In any moment Dean wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but at that time his mind was fuzzy and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, even his hands were shaking. Sam unknowingly snapped him out of it when he said they should get her to a hospital.

Cas was nowhere to be found or called at the moment, so that was the only choice they had.

She was in the hospital for a week before she woke up. Dean stayed with her every single day, barley left her side. And just for him to walk into her room after a coffee run, look at her and have her look back was all that he was hoping for. It all came crumbling down when she asked him who he was.

He nearly dropped his coffee.

Walking back out of the room, he immediately called his brother and explained what happened. Sam was already on his way.

What really almost set Dean into outright panic is when Sam walked in and she didn’t question who he was. In fact, she greeted him.

The doctor explained everything in detail. He said she might’ve lost a lot of time, but it is likely to come back.

…They’ve been together for two years…

But it does explain why she knows Sam and not him because Sam met her before Dean did. He doesn’t know how long, but he thinks they knew each other three years prior to Dean being introduced to her.

It all just doesn’t make any since to him. She wasn’t out for a crap load of time, she should remember him.

Knowing all they needed when it was time for her to be released, they escaped with her before a nurse could come back.

Sam was talking to her, while Dean remained silent, staring at the road in front of himself as he drove. It was explained to her that she had amnesia by the younger Winchester. Dean cleared his throat when Sam was about to tell her that Dean and she were an item. He didn’t want her to be flooded with a ton of information after just being released.

Currently, they made it back to the bunker hours ago. To no one’s surprise, she didn’t remember it. With that being the case, Sam gave her a tour and brought her back to Dean.

“Hey, you want to show her to her room?”

“Uh.” Dean looks between the other hunters, noticing (Y/N) was slightly hiding behind Sam. “If she doesn’t mind, I guess.”

Sam looks down at her, brows up. “You okay with that?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Internally, Dean frowns at the meekness she’s presenting.

“It’s Dean, right?”

“Yeah…” He scratches the back of his head as they walk down the corridor.

“I’m sorry that I don’t remember you.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Dean tugs at his lip with his teeth. Coming up on the room, he points to the door. “This is ou- your room.” Opening the door, she looks inside.

“Um,” He glances at her. “W-where’s your room? Uh, just in case I need something.”

Dean takes a breath. “You walk further down and it’ll be the first door you get to.”

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you… again.” She huffs, walking into the room.

“Yeah, you too.”

He gives her a brief smile, walking away.

Taking a minute, Dean stops around where she wouldn’t be able to see him. What is he supposed to do? His girlfriend of two years, doesn’t remember him. Life always seems to fuck them over. No matter what it is.

Dean should’ve just pulled her up, instead of worrying about the floor potentially breaking under him if he did. As he stands against the wall with his eyes closed and his head down, the scream she made before she got knocked out replays in his head. It honestly hasn’t stopped replaying since the incident, but at this point he’s hearing it so much, it’s dulling itself playing in the back of his mind.

If he would’ve pulled her up or at least have been paying attention, she wouldn’t be going through this. In a heartbeat, he would’ve and still would take her place.

Going back to where he departed from his brother, he sits across from him.

“It’ll be okay, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know. Give her time to relax and everything.” Dean takes out his phone.

“You tell her about you two.” Sam asks gently.

Sighing, Dean scratches his brow. “No, I’m gonna sleep one room down from her tonight.”

“Are you gonna tell her sometime soon?”

“I don’t know, Sam.”

Sam taps on the table, grinning slightly. “Well, if you don’t, it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Why is that?” Dean’s tone is slightly sharp.

“She might have a crush on you.”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t want to show his brother how intrigued he is.

“Mhm.”

The brothers sit in silence. Dean stands tapping the table.

“I’m just gonna, uh, head to bed.”

“Get some sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dean gathers some clean bedding. He makes the bed he’s going to be laying in for he doesn’t know how long. The room is quiet as he sits on the side of the bed.

Stripping to his underwear, he climbs under the covers and tries to get some sleep.

 

The eldest brother wakes up with around two hours of sleep; he can’t get any more than that. Dean takes a shower and realizes all of his clothes are in the other room. So, he knocks and there’s no answer. Towel wrapped around his hips, Dean slowly creeps into the room and gets the items he needs and creeps back out.

Sam comes into the kitchen while Dean is cooking. They exchange their greetings. By the time Dean is finished, (Y/N) still hasn’t woken up.

Leaving Sam in the kitchen, Dean heads to her room. He knocks.

“Come in.” It sounds muffled.

Opening the door, Dean peeks his head in and sees she’s still in the bed. Both lamps on each bedside stand is on.

“Hi.”

Huffing at how adorable she sounded, he walks further in.

“Hey, you feelin’ alright?”

She nods, only her eyes and the rest of her head upwards can be seen.

“I made some breakfast whenever you’re ready.”

(Y/N) flings the covers off herself, hopping out the bed. She has on one of his shirts and a pair of her pj bottoms. They walk side by side to the kitchen.

Sam begins talking to her when she gets in and Dean tells her to sit down.

“Thank you.” She says, when Dean puts a plate and a cup of orange juice in front of her. (Y/N) usually likes to have coffee after she eats.

Dean hovers slightly before correcting himself; he almost kissed her temple. “No problem.”

“Are you eating with us?”

“Mhm.”

Everyone has their plates and they’re sitting down eating. Sam and (Y/N) are chatting, Dean just sits quietly. When she gets full, she gets up and attempts to pick up her items.

“I got it.” Dean says catching her eyes.

Retracting her hands, she quickly shoots her eyes to Sam, hands moving to fidget with her shirt. “Okay… Thank you.”

“Welcome.” The brothers watch as she turns, putting a hand on her face.

Dean’s still staring at the entrance.

“Told you.”

 

Dean’s been thinking, maybe it’s good thing he has to rebuild his relationship with her. When they first met, he came as off as an arrogant asshole. He was and still does sometimes have that macho man persona. But when he started having feelings for her, he did hook ups a lot less and stopped trying his damnedest to impress her. It worked, much like now, she would start acting shy around him and she was conscious of the things she was doing. It just wasn’t as obvious as it is right now. Dean was a little slow on the up take.

He thinks it’s cute, when he sees her staring at him at the side of his eye. They’ve gone on a small hunt, that actually didn’t need all three of them. So, they had her stay in the car. She didn’t want to, but Dean managed to convince her with a little charm and she agreed as long as she got to stay on the phone with one of them. It ended up being with Dean.

Now, she was reading at another table, having already been in the library before the boys.

Dean caught her again.

“You starin’ at me?” He questions, leaning back in his seat.

She puts her book up to the side of her face, before lowering it. “…No…”

He watches as she pulls her jacket up to cover her face, elbows on the table.

Sam huffs, shaking his head.

Dean twirls the pen in his hand, setting it on the table, he strolls his way over to her.

“Whatcha readin’?” Dean whispers, crouching down beside her with his arm on the back of her chair.

She takes the book off the table and shows him.

“Scarecrow. What’s it about?”

(Y/N) looks down at him, nipping at her bottom lip. “It’s a mystery and crime book.” She states quietly.

“Mystery… We do a lot of crime… Sounds fun.”

She giggles, playing with her jacket. “It’s, um, about a detective and some crime scene that I think happens in his house… I’m not really sure.”

“You just got it, right?”

“Yeah.”

Dean gets up, but leans on the table beside her. “When you get further and if you wanna talk about it, I won’t be far.”

She shyly smiles, directing it to the book. “Okay…”

Laying a hand on her shoulder, he removes it going back to what he was doing.

Sam fakes hurl, getting a balled-up paper thrown at his head.

 

It may be considered a nightmare, Dean’s had a ton of them.

The night of her incident replayed in his dream, only there was wood in her skin. Blood was slowly turning into a puddle under her head. There was blood coming out of her neck. Worst part, she was struggling to breath and died holding his hand.

As soon as he opened his eyes, her terrified scream from that night played as if it just happened.

Dean peels the cover away from his sweaty skin. Plucking his t-shirt off the ground, he slips it on getting his head together for a moment. It was one in the morning.

Sighing, he gets up and exits the room. He doesn’t stop himself this time from entering.

(Y/N)’s fast asleep. Dean flicks on the lamp closest to her, gently sitting on the bed. She was a snorer; something she hated, but like many of the things she does, he finds it adorable.

Taking her exposed hand, he holds it in his. He just needs to stay for a little bit, then he’ll get out. Dean gazes at her relaxed face, glad she’s getting uninterrupted sleep.

When he thinks he spent enough time with her, Dean carefully tucks her in, softly smiling at her content sigh.

“Love you.” He whispers, kissing her temple.

Finally, he turns off the lamp and exits the room.

The morning has progressed and the others have woken up. Dean feels drained, thinking about his dream.

He returns to the room he’s using and lays back, staring at the ceiling. Twiddling his thumbs from where his hands are connected, he can’t seem to find a comfortable spot for his head.

Today has not been a great day for him mentally. He misses (Y/N). Whenever he was having bad days, she just knew and she’d make him stop searching for cases even if he was persistent. They’d go lay in bed and softly talk to one another. She would always fall asleep and he would be right after her. He misses holding her, giving her random hugs, kissing her, and most of all, sleeping in the same bed.

It’s been close to two weeks now and if her memories don’t return soon, then Dean is going to find a way for her to get them back. There has to be a way.

An unexpected knock is heard at his door.

“Yeah?”

When it opens, he can’t help the happy feeling in his chest.

“Hey, sorry to bother you.”

“No, you’re fine. Wasn’t doin’ nothin’. Come in.”

She beams bright, softly closing his door. “Sam wanted me to tell you he may have found a hunt.”

Dean sits up against the headboard. “Okay, I’ll be out there in a minute.”

(Y/N) nods, turning towards the door. “Uh.” She turns back around, playing with her jacket. “I read some more of my book.”

Rubbing an eye, Dean nods somewhat awkwardly. She looks at her feet.

“What, uh, what’s goin’ on in it so far?”

“It’s nothing exciting.” She states weakly.

“If it wasn’t, you wouldn’t’ve told me.” (Y/N) peers at him from under her lashes. “Come tell me about it, I’m all ears. Sam can wait.” Dean pats the empty space beside him.

It’s what she wanted to hear as she comes around, settling beside him on the bed.

Dean listens to each and every word that comes out of her mouth. It may not be a hug, kiss, or some other physical thing he may do, but it’s still relaxing and something he needs right now.

 

They were on a hunt, just came back from the police station actually. Dean hasn’t been in the best of moods as of late. Honestly, it’s because he wants he girlfriend back. His mood is putting a damper on Sam’s and (Y/N)’s. It’s not that he means to. It’s just hard to hide his frustration and now what is starting to become anger.

Dean has snapped at her because she needed some explanation on certain monsters. He snapped because she previously learned about these things. Once he saw her face, he immediately apologized and excused himself.

He’s outside, sitting alone in Baby.

It’s not her fault she doesn’t remember this stuff... If he was paying attention, she wouldn’t have to relearn this stuff…

Double knock on the passenger side window.

Looking over, it’s (Y/N). He leans over and opens the door.

She sits down, hands in her lap. It’s quiet in the cabin of the Impala. Dean stares out the front window watching the cars pass by.

“…Sam explained everything to me...”

“Good. It’s good for you to know all you can.”

“I-I wasn’t talking about anything supernatural related…”

Dean frowns, looking over. “Then what are you talkin’ about?”

She doesn’t look at him as she meekly states, “…Our relationship…”.

A weight removes itself off his shoulders, but he doesn’t say anything.

“We’re together?”

“Yeah, we were.” He releases on a sigh.

“…Mm… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Clean slate, I guess.”

“Do you not want to be with me anymore?...”

“That’s, uh, that’s far from the truth.” Dean looks at her just as she looks away from him.

She opens her door getting out. He watches as she walks around the front of the car and stops at his door.

(Y/N) pulls it open without saying a word and she pulls his arm to get him out. As soon as he’s out, she puts her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Dean breathes in deeply, feeling her arms tighten, he finally gives in to what he needs.

“Sorry, I didn’t remember we’re together.”

“Not your fault.”

“I wish I would’ve known earlier. That way I wouldn’t’ve been so shy around you.”

Dean smiles against the top of her head. “It was cute. Wouldn’t change anything just for it.”

(Y/N) pulls back, arms still around him. “Are you okay now?”

“Yeah. A hundred times better.” He answers honestly.

She looks away, nipping on her lip.

“What?”

(Y/N) shakes her head. “We should get back to Sam.”

“Lead the way…” They pull away from each other and Dean shuts the car door. “Wait a sec.”

“Hm?” She turns with her brows up.

Tilting her head up, Dean kisses her. When he was about to pull back, she placed her arms around his neck. They stand there wrapped up in one another.

“Oh god. When you two are done we need to get back on this case.”

(Y/N) begins giggling, turning to go into the motel room.

Needless to say, Dean’s attitude was a million times better towards everything.

When it comes down to them getting tired and heading to bed, (Y/N) comes knocking on the brother’s motel door.

“Hey.” Dean says, leaning on the doorframe.

“Hey… Um, I was wondering, did we sleep together?”

“Yeah, we did.” His eyes roam over her face.

“Um.” She looks down the walkway. “Can you come sleep with me?”

“Leave the door unlocked, I’ll be over there in a sec.” Dean checks her out as she walks away smiling shyly.

Grabbing his phone and some of his other stuff, the hunter heads over. She’s laying in bed when he gets in. He puts his items down, plugging up his phone.

Lifting the cover on the empty side, he gets under it, putting his arm around her without a second thought. (Y/N) grabs his hand lacing their fingers together.

“Night.” She says with an audible smile.

“Night, Sweetie.”

 

Back to the bunker they go. The hunt was a little rough, they all got thrown around a bit. Dean was very wary about (Y/N)’s safety, but she kept assuring him she was fine.

(Y/N) was in the shower and Sam pulled his brother to the side when he was headed to the kitchen.

“What’s goin’ on, Sam?”

“I was thinking about her amnesia and stuff, so I looked it up to find out some more about it. I don’t think it should’ve lasted this long.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asks with his head cocked.

“Some of the stuff I read said memories could come back in a few hours or even a week from a bump on the head. It’s about to come up on a month, Dean. She doesn’t remember anything other than what we’ve told her.”

“So… I mean…” The elder hunter blows out a breath. “What does that mean exactly?” He doesn’t want his thoughts to be right.

“Either she remembers or the doctor was wrong and she may have permeant brain damage from the fall. It would make sense. The other stuff I read people weren’t out for a week. They would just blackout or something and the amount of time she’s lost...”

“Okay, Sam, I get it.”

“Dean, we should probably take her to another hospital for a scan or something.”

“No, she just needs time.”

Sam looks at his brother sadly. “Something could be seriously wrong, Dean. Are you willing to risk it?”

No, he’s not. Dean can’t take anything else happening to her.

“Let me talk to her and you can find a hospital.”

Sam nods walking away.

With a heavy heart, Dean walks towards the bathroom. She lets him in while she’s brushing her teeth.

“Sweetie, I need to talk to you.”

“About what?” Spitting, she rinses off her toothbrush and washes out her mouth.

“About you.”

She frowns. “Okay…”

“Sam, thinks there may be somethin’ wrong up there.” He taps his noggin’.

“Like what?”

Dean walks closer to her wrapping her up in his arms. “He thinks you may have brain damage.”

“…I’m fine…”

“Yeah, but he… he made some good points and I think it’s best if we stay on the safe side.”

(Y/N) distracts herself with his shirt. “Do we have go tonight?”

“Not if you don’t want to, but the sooner the better. So, I can make sure my girls alright.”

She nods. “I’m tired.”

Dean walks her to their room and tucks her in. He promises he’ll be with her later and kisses her goodnight.

Sam is pacing the library. “Is she ready?”

“She’s not goin’ tonight.”

“Dean-“

“She’s tired. I want her to get some rest. She’ll go just not right now.”

Sam looks like he wants to argue but doesn’t.

Dean doesn’t end up returning to the room for rest of the night, but he does go in and check on her.

Beer in hand, he rounds the corner, running into something.

“Mother-“

“Hello Dean.”

“Where the hell have you been?” Dean asks the angel.

“In hiding.”

“In hid- Nevermind, I’ll ask later. Have you just been ignorin’ us?”

Cas does his constipated frown. “Not maliciously.”

Dean stares at him. “We need your help, Cas.”

“I know.”

Without another word Dean starts walking to their room as the angel follows.

“She’s just sleepin’ right now.”

He watches as Cas walks in staring at her sleeping form. Cas sits on the bed, reaching to put his fingers on her forehead. The only movement she makes is stopping mid snore, before starting once again.

“If she sleeps longer than usual it’s okay. She will be fine when she wakes up.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”

As the hunter turns his head, Cas disappears with in a flutter of wings.

Dean walks in, closing the door behind him. Flicking on the lamp, he carefully sits in the spot Cas just was. He sets his beer down, directing his hand to her hair.

Sam put a scare in him earlier when he told him about the possible permeant damage. Every day and every hunt, he makes sure she’s not directly in harm’s way. Dean thinks and knows his brother can take care of himself. Thinking that way, (Y/N) can handle herself if need be, but if he’s there he’s got her two hundred percent. It’s funny in a way. When they first got together his feelings were more of they could have sex all the time and he wouldn’t have to worry about going out to a bar. Selfish and kind of disgusting, he knows. As their relationship progressed, he started caring less about sex all the time and more about if she was happy, if she’s eaten when he wakes up, or if she feels cared for enough that day.

So, for her to have gotten hurt under his watch and he was supposed to be looking after her, two hundred percent. He would’ve been devastated if she ended up with permeant brain damage.

She’s his everything and he can’t, won’t lose her to anything.

 

Feeling something scratching his scalp, Dean peels his eyes open. He’s still in their shared room. His head was on something solid.

There’s a hand resting in front of his face, he reaches up and holds it.

“Babe, this doesn’t look comfortable for you.”

Dean smiles softly. “This is perfect.”

She huffs, moving her hand to rub his upper back. “Get up here, so I can look you in the face.” (Y/N) scoots backwards to make room for him.

When Dean gets to where she wants him, she places a hand on the side of his face. They stare into one another’s eyes.

“I love you.” She finally says swiping his cheek.

“I love you too.”

She closes the distance between them, kissing him gently. (Y/N) pulls back enough to see his eyes again.

“You were so sweet.” She whispers.

“You remember everything?” He asks lowly so not to ruin the moment.

“Some of it’s hazy, but what I do see clearly, you were taking it as great as you could.”

Dean slightly blushes at her praise.

(Y/N) sits up, making him turn on his back. “It wasn’t your fault. Accidents happen.”

“If I was lookin’, I could’ve caught you in time.”

She begins to rub his chest. “Babe, you can’t save me every time. Shit happens and sometimes it’s out of everyone’s control.” Leaning forward, she settles her head on his chest. “You did everything you could and I love you even more for it. Guess who I saw in my dream.”

“Who?”

“Cas. I talked to him and he said he’s been watching the whole time. He thought something was wrong like Sam did, so he came to help. Now.” She straightens up, slapping his chest. “You haven’t gotten proper sleep.”

“I’m not tired. I should fix you somethin’.”

He gets pushed back down when he starts sitting up.

“No, I’ll go fix you something and you’re gonna lay here and wait for me.”

“I can-“

“I’m also throwing this beer out.” Leaning over him, she grabs it off the stand.

“But I’m not finish with that.”

“You are now.” She gives him a peck on the lip. “Sit tight, Babe. I gotta feed my man!”

He watches her walk out of the room, almost full beer in hand. Her scream is no longer echoing in his mind. His eyes are heavy, he falls under in a couple of minutes.

 

Not tired her ass, when she walked back into the room with their food he was sleeping. (Y/N) felt bad waking him up to eat. But after they ate, Dean went to the restroom and came back to cuddle and fall asleep again.

There’s no way in hell she would ever forget him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
